


In Which Peter's Head Explodes

by DrewWrites



Series: Marvel One-Shots [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Crossdressing, It's Peter, M/M, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Peter Quill, Thor just likes to feel pretty, but only for a little bit, i love this concept, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrewWrites/pseuds/DrewWrites
Summary: Thor likes to wear skirts and dresses around the Milano, and Peter is going to die because of it.





	In Which Peter's Head Explodes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maya_lev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maya_lev/gifts).



> Maya_lev: Thor cross dresses for whatever reason, and Peter sees Thor in a different light (not necessarily feminine, but data-ble material), gets caught up in an infatuation that turns into lust into love. I just want a to read about awkwardly cute Thor in a dress, and Peter being all flustered. :)

There were a few things that Peter had learned since Thor had joined the Guardians. 

1\. Thor will eat anything that you do not label as yours.  
2\. Thor is a very tidy person.  
3\. Thor likes to dress however he wants.

Apparently, as Thor explained later, gender roles have slowly been fading out of existence on Asgard, so a man wearing traditionally female clothes is nothing to write home about. 

The first time Thor walked through the cockpit wearing a skirt, silence fell onto Peter and his co-pilot for the night, Rocket. Peter struggled to keep his expression neutral as his cheeks turned pink.

“Rocket, I seem to have broken the toilet in my room. Can you fix it?” Thor asked. Rocket did nothing but raise an eyebrow and unbuckle his seatbelt. 

“Sure, god man. Just a quick question: why are you wearing ladies clothes?” Peter was about to scold Rocket for being so blunt, but Thor answered before he could.

“I forget that most other places do not find it common place. Asgard rarely in force gender roles as midgardians and much of the universe do. I can change if it makes you more comfortable-”

“No, you look great. I mean, uh, it’s fine. We don’t mind,” Peter stuttered out. His entire face turned a light shade of red as Thor chuckled at him.

“Duly noted, thank you.” As Thor turned around, Rocket rolled his eyes at Peter and followed Thor out of the cockpit. If Peter stared at Thor’s ass as he left, who could blame him, the skirt somehow made the god’s body even more enticing.

 

The second time, Thor was wearing a dress. They had to stop off at a planet to refuel and restock, plus the crew needed some time away from each other so they all went their separate ways for a day or two. Except for Thor. He stayed on the ship, much to Peter’s dismay (pleasure? He’s not sure). 

Worse yet, Thor’s dress stopped right above his knee and made everything about him ten times better. Peter started blushing the moment Thor walked into the cargo bay.

“Do you need help Peter?” Thor boomed. Suddenly, Peter forgot how to load everything onto the ship.

“Uh, um, yeah sure.” Peter cringed inwardly. Smooth. There was a heavy silence as Thor and Peter grabbed the next few boxes.

“I thought you’d be exploring? You’re always talking about how the universe interests you. Plus, I think there are a few bars around this city. Could be fun.” 

“I would rather not brave a new planet alone. The universe is boring without a companion to explore it with.” Thor looked pointedly at Peter.

“Oh. Well I’m sure one of the crew would be happy to join you. I mean they all lo-”

“I meant you, Quill.”

“Oh. OH. Uh, I have to finish refueling and restocking, but after that I have some parts to go find so you can come along if you want. I mean, that sounds boring, but I’m sure we can find something to do.” 

Gods, Peter hadn’t rambled this bad since he was a kid on Yondo’s ship. To be fair, it wasn’t everyday that a lightning-wielding god wore dresses and implied that he wants to explore the universe with you. But now, he was 100% sure that he had screwed that up. Plus, Thor was out of league. _Way_ out of his league.

“Anything will do. I am happy in your company.”

Peter was sure his face was beat red. Thor was gonna send him to an early grave with that tone.

 

The third time, it was Peter’s birthday. They were all celebrating in the Milano, as they were a few jumps away from any station. That, and everyone was either too drunk or too tired from their last mission to pilot the ship.

Of course, as soon as he heard the words ‘birthday party’, Thor was dressed in his best skirt and tank top. He was even wearing heels. Peter wasn’t sure that there was anything Thor couldn’t do.

Peter’s heart was telling him that Thor dressed up for him, but his mind knew that Thor was just excited to party.

Not that Peter was upset about it. _Was he?_

Peter stopped where he was. He was on the way to what passed as their kitchen to grab more beer for Drax and Gamora, but that thought froze him. He hadn’t had feelings for anyone since, well, a _long_ time. This was bad. 

Meanwhile, back in the bridge of the ship, Thor’s head was buried in his arms on the table. The rest of the Guardians were pretending to do something else as they ease dropped. Except for Drax, who is not one for subtlety. 

“I’m an idiot,” Thor groaned.

“No, he’s the idiot. He’s flustered because he thinks you’re hot, not because he’s uncomfortable.” Gamora lightly patted Thor’s bicep.

“Then why has he not said anything? This was a bad idea. He most definitely is not into men.”

“Are you kidding me? Quill brings back aliens of all kind and genders to his quarters. I know because we share a wall and it is quite loud-”

“That’s enough about my best friends activities, thank you Drax,” Gamora took a deep breath, “Listen, I’ve never seen Peter get this flustered or rambly around anyone, ever. So when he gets back in here you are going to ask him out or whatever you Asgardians do to get someone to be in a relationship with you. Get it? Good.” Gamora slammed her empty glass on the table and stood up. 

“Speaking of, where is that boy.”

“Returned just in time to bring my loving and appreciative friends more booze.” Gamora gave him a sarcastic smile and sat back down at a different seat to give Peter the one next to Thor. 

Thor sunk down slightly in his chair, if that was even possible, and Peter flopped down next to him. Gamora raised an eyebrow at the god.

“Peter, would you like to go to a bar with me. Next time we are in a port city I mean. Or on a planet maybe. Not right now, of course.”

“Sure! Sounds like fun. The team could use a little bit of fun.” Rocket actually face palmed. The team was going to have to try a lot harder. 

 

The fourth time, the team was out at said bar. They had worked it out beforehand. Quickly shove the two towards the bar and run. It wasn’t as thought out as it could’ve been, but Rocket talked over everyone at the secret team meeting (secret meaning that Thor and Peter were asleep).

Nonetheless, the plan worked. For the first five minutes. The team didn’t account for anyone else at the bar hitting on Thor. They didn’t know what they expected. Thor was a literal god currently wearing a dress with a mini skirt. 

They watched from a distance as a creepy looking guy sat down next to Thor and leaned a little too close while talking.

“Hey, what are you drinking pretty thing?”

“He’s not interested.” Peter said as Thor said, “Whiskey!”

Saying Peter was annoyed was an understatement. He was just starting to carry a conversation with Thor when an asshole had to intervene. The asshole gave Peter a shit-eating grin and proceeded to order Thor another.

“Thank you, sir!” Peter couldn’t help but find Thor’s innocence endearing. He was over a thousand years old, but still didn’t know when he was being hit on. 

“Anything for man like you.” 

Peter was going to throw up. He tried to scoot closer to Thor and stare down the slimy rat who had sat down.

“What, are you his boyfriend? Cause he could do better.” Peter was about to come up with a come back, but Thor beat him to it.

“No, we are not in a relationship, but you are wrong about both things. I could not do better than Peter. He is more intelligent and handsome than anyone I’ve ever met.” Thor boomed confidently. Peter’s mouth dropped in shock. He barely registered the man rolling his eyes and leaving. 

“Did-uh, did you mean that?” Peter asked quietly. Thor seemed to realize what he said, his face turning slightly pink. The look of realization turned into determination. 

“Yes. Absolutely. I should have said something sooner. I deeply apologize, Peter, if I have made you uncomfortable, but I believe I have developed feelings for you.”

Peter sat there, his head spinning. _Say something, idiot._

“But, I’m me, and you’re a god. Like a real god. Of Asgard. Why would you ever-” Suddenly a pair of lips were crushing Peter’s, and Peter was going to pass out.

“You make me realize just how mortal we all are. You help me feel a childlike wonder at the universe again. When you are happy, I am happy. I realize that you may not feel the same, I just had to let you know-”

“I never said I didn’t feel the same.” Peter’s brain was on overload at this point, but the smile on his face said everything.

“What-” Peter was kissing Thor in ernest this time. His entire world lit up now that he was sure this was happening. 

“I thought at first that I was only attracted to you because you looked great in skirts and dresses, which you totally do by the way, but then I realized it’s because I like you. A lot.”

A huge smile spread across Thor’s face and he couldn’t help but kiss him again. 

Drax didn’t get a lot of sleep that night, but at least the team didn’t have to deal with two grown men pinning.

**Author's Note:**

> Go carried away with this one, oops? Also, figured out how to dedicate works, yay!
> 
> tumblr: andrew-writes-things


End file.
